Gene expression in cells depends upon the sequential processes of transcription and translation. Together, these processes produce a protein from the nucleotide sequence of its corresponding gene.
Transcription involves the synthesis of mRNA from DNA by RNA polymerase. Transcription begins at a promoter region of the gene and continues until termination is induced, such as by the formation of a stem-loop structure in the nascent RNA or the binding of the rho gene product.
Protein is produced from mRNA by the process of translation, occurring on the ribosome with the aid of tRNA, tRNA synthetases and various other protein and RNA species. Translation comprises the three phases of initiation, elongation and termination. Translation is initiated by the formation of an initiation complex consisting of protein factors, mRNA, tRNA, cofactors and the ribosomal subunits that recognize signals on the mRNA that direct the translation machinery to begin translation on the mRNA. Once the initiation complex is formed, growth of the polypeptide chain occurs by the repetitive addition of amino acids by the peptidyl transferase activity of the ribosome as well as tRNA and tRNA synthetases. The presence of one of the three termination codons (UAA, UAG, UGA) in the A site of the ribosome signals the polypeptide chain release factors (RFs) to bind and recognize the termination signal. Subsequently, the ester bond between the 3′ nucleotide of the tRNA located in the ribosome's P site and the nascent polypeptide chain is hydrolyzed, the completed polypeptide chain is released, and the ribosome subunits are recycled for another round of translation.
Mutations of the DNA sequence in which the number of bases is altered are categorized as insertion or deletion mutations (e.g., frameshift mutations) and can result in major disruptions of the genome. Mutations of the DNA that change one base into another and result in an amino acid substitution are labeled missense mutations. Base substitutions are subdivided into the classes of transitions (one purine to another purine, or one pyrimidine to another pyrimidine) and transversions (a purine to a pyrimidine, or a pyrimidine to a purine).
Transition and transversion mutations can result in a nonsense mutation changing an amino acid codon into one of the three stop codons. These premature stop codons can produce aberrant proteins in cells as a result of premature translation termination. A nonsense mutation in an essential gene can be lethal and can also result in a number of human diseases, such as, cancers, lysosomal storage disorders, the muscular dystrophies, cystic fibrosis and hemophilia, to name a few.
The human p53 gene is the most commonly mutated gene in human cancer (Zambetti, G. P. and Levine, A., FASEB 7:855-865 (1993)). Found in both genetic and spontaneous cancers, over 50 different types of human cancers contain p53 mutations and mutations of this gene occur in 50-55% of all human cancers (Hollstein, M., et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 22:3551-55 (1994); International Agency for Research on Cancer (IARC) database). Approximately 70% of colorectal cancer, 50% of lung cancer and 40% of breast cancers contain mutant p53 (Koshland, D., Science 262:1953 (1993)). Aberrant forms of p53 are associated with poor prognosis, more aggressive tumors, metastasis, and lower 5 year survival rates (Id.). p53's role in the induction of cell growth arrest and/or apoptosis upon DNA damage is believed to be essential for the destruction of mutated cells that would have otherwise gained a growth advantage. In addition, p53 sensitizes rapidly dividing cells to apoptotic signals. Of greater than 15,000 reported mutations in the p53 gene, approximately 7% are nonsense mutations. Accordingly, there is a need for a safe and effective treatment directed to p53 nonsense mutations.
In bacterial and eukaryotic strains with nonsense mutations, suppression of the nonsense mutation can arise as a result of a mutation in one of the tRNA molecules so that the mutant tRNA can recognize the nonsense codon, as a result of mutations in proteins that are involved in the translation process, as a result of mutations in the ribosome (either the ribosomal RNA or ribosomal proteins), or by the addition of compounds known to alter the translation process (for example, cycloheximide or the aminoglycoside antibiotics). The result is that an amino acid will be incorporated into the polypeptide chain, at the site of the nonsense mutation, and translation will not prematurely terminate at the nonsense codon. The inserted amino acid will not necessarily be identical to the original amino acid of the wild-type protein, however, many amino acid substitutions do not have a gross effect on protein structure or function. Thus, a protein produced by the suppression of a nonsense mutation would be likely to possess activity close to that of the wild-type protein. This scenario provides an opportunity to treat diseases associated with nonsense mutations by avoiding premature termination of translation through suppression of the nonsense mutation.
The ability of aminoglycoside antibiotics to promote read-through of eukaryotic stop codons has attracted interest in these drugs as potential therapeutic agents in human diseases caused by nonsense mutations. One disease for which such a therapeutic strategy may be viable is classical late infantile neuronal ceroid lipofuscinosis (LINCL), a fatal childhood neurodegenerative disease with currently no effective treatment. Premature stop codon mutations in the gene CLN2 encoding the lysosomal tripeptidyl-peptidase 1 (TPP-1) are associated with disease in approximately half of children diagnosed with LINCL. The ability of the aminoglycoside gentamicin to restore TPP-1 activity in LINCL cell lines has been examined. In one patient-derived cell line that was compound heterozygous for a commonly seen nonsense mutation (Arg208Stop) and a different rare nonsense mutation, approximately 7% of normal levels of TPP-I were maximally restored with gentamicin treatment. These results suggest that pharmacological suppression of nonsense mutations by aminoglycosides or functionally similar pharmaceuticals may have therapeutic potential in LINCL (Sleat et. al., Eur. J. Ped. Neurol. 5:Suppl A 57-62 (2001)).
In cultured cells having premature stop codons in the Cystic Fibrosis Transmembrane Conductance Regulator (CFTR) gene, treatment with aminoglycosides led to the production of full-length CFTR (Bedwell et. al., Nat. Med. 3:1280-1284 (1997); Howard et. al. Nat. Med. 2: 467-469 (1996)). In mouse models for Duchenne muscular dystrophy, gentamicin sulfate was observed to suppress translational termination at premature stop codons resulting in full-length dystrophin (Barton-Davis et. al., J. Clin. Invest. 104:375-381 (1999)). A small increase in the amount of full-length dystrophin provided protection against contraction-induced damage in the mdx mice. The amino acid inserted at the site of the nonsense codon was not determined in these studies.
Accordingly, small molecule therapeutics or prophylactics that suppress premature translation termination by mediating the misreading of the nonsense codon would be useful for the treatment of a number of diseases. The discovery of small molecule drugs, particularly orally bioavailable drugs, can lead to the introduction of a broad spectrum of selective therapeutics or prophylactics to the public which can be used against disease caused by nonsense mutations is just beginning.
Clitocine (6-Amino-5-nitro-4-(β-D-ribo-furanosylamino)pyrimidine) is a naturally occurring exocyclic amino nucleoside that was first isolated from the mushroom Clitocybe inversa (Kubo et al., Tet. Lett. 27: 4277 (1986)). The total synthesis of clitocine has also been reported. (Moss et al., J. Med. Chem. 31:786-790 (1988) and Kamikawa et al., J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun. 195 (1988)). Clitocine has been reported to possess insecticidal activity and cytostatic activity against leukemia cell lines (Kubo et al., Tet. Lett. 27: 4277 (1986) and Moss et al., J. Med. Chem. 31:786-790 (1988)). However, the use of clitocine as a therapeutic for diseases associated with a nonsense mutation has not been disclosed until now. Nor has anyone reported the development of an analogue or derivative of clitocine that has utility as a therapeutic for cancer or a disease associated with a nonsense mutation.
Thus, there remains a need to develop, characterize, and optimize lead molecules for the development of novel drugs for treating or preventing diseases associated with nonsense mutations of mRNA. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide such compounds.
All documents referred to herein are incorporated by reference into the present application as though fully set forth herein.